This invention relates to a small motor holding device in an individual calling receiver.
When an individual calling receiver receives a calling signal, it produces a sound to inform the bearer of the reception of the calling signal. However, the production of the sound may bother people around the receiver. In order to overcome this difficulty, an individual calling receiver has been proposed which produces vibration instead of sound. The receiver which produces vibration is designed as follows: An eccentric weight is mounted on the rotary shaft of a small motor. That is, upon reception of a calling signal, the small motor is turned to vibrate. The vibration is transmitted to the casing to inform the bearer of the reception of the calling signal.
Heretofore, in an individual calling receiver of this type, a small motor is inserted into a holder of elastic material such as rubber, and the holder is set on a printed circuit board, and is fixedly held with the inner surfaces of the upper and lower casings, or a small motor is directly mounted on a printed circuit board to vibrate the casing through the printed circuit board.
However, the individual calling receiver in which the small motor is directly mounted on the printed circuit board suffers from the following difficulties: For instance when it is dropped; that is, the casing holding the printed circuit board is shocked, the motor body is liable to be shocked. Hence, the motor is liable to be deteriorated in performance, so that the vibration is unstable.
In the individual calling receiver in which the small motor is inserted into the holder of rubber, and the holder is set on the printed circuit board, and is fixedly held with the inner surfaces of the upper and lower casings, the small motor is held by the upper and lower surfaces only. Hence, it is rather difficult to transmit the vibration positively to the casing. If it is tried to insert the motor into the casing together with the printed circuit board, since the rubber holder is held unstable, the assembling work of the receiver is low in efficiency.